


End of the Line

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Series: soft wwii boyfriends [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Character Death Fix, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Plans For The Future, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Retirement, Reunions, Sexual Humor, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, i can't write most marvel characters ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Eight years.It took eight years to find a way to undo what had been done.It took three more years to execute.Tony was going grey.Steve barely slept.





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> if steve dies in iw:p2/avengers 4/whatever i will kill the russo brothers with my _**own two hands**_

"Tony," Steve said firmly over the comlink. "I don't care what it takes. We are getting them back. Peter, T'challa-"

"And, Bucky, of course. That's what  _you're_ in it for."

"Yeah, you fucking idiot, he's my husband!" He sighed. "Half of the universe's population is  _gone_. That's our priority right now. We can argue about petty bullshit later, alright?"

"He killed my mother, Rogers."

"I'm not having this discussion with you again. Have fun on your fucking meteor."

"It's a-"

Steve switched his link off. 

* * *

Eight years.

It took eight years to find a way to undo what had been done.

It took three more years to execute.

Tony was going grey. He didn't have the supplies to dye and treat it anymore. Even if he did, he wouldn't have bothered. He stayed there on that dead hunk of rock, barely eating enough to keep himself going.

When Peter reformed, lying on the ground and as youthful as ever, Tony thought he might explode from excitement and joy.

"Mister Stark-"

"Hey, I gotcha. I gotcha."

"Did we win?"

"Yeah, buddy. Yeah. Yeah, we won."

"You're all boney."

"Yeah, it happens."

" . . . We won."

"Yeah. C-c'mon, let's getcha home."

"Are you crying, sir?"

"Maybe. Iunno." He wiped his eyes. "Shut up."

* * *

Eight years. 

It took eight years to find a way to undo what had been done.

It took three more years to execute.

Steve barely slept in the months and weeks of the plan's final steps.

When Bucky reformed, mid-step and looking just as he had more than a decade earlier, Steve hugged him so tightly he might have fractured a couple of ribs.

"Steve-"

" _Buck_."

"How did you-"

"Long story. I'll explain later. Just . . ."

"Stevie?"

He took his husband in his arms and held him close. "I missed you so fuckin' much, Buck."

"I know, Stevie. But you're kinda crushing me."

"Shit, sorry-" he laughed a little under his breath. He took Bucky's face in his hands and kissed him.

"Mmm, I've missed this," Bucky murmured into Steve's lips. His hands found their way to the small of his back and pulled him ever closer.  "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He pressed their foreheads together. "That's why I'm hanging up the shield."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously, you jerk." Steve gently gripped Bucky's shoulders. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

"What about the rest of the world?"

"I've done my part for them. Now I just wanna do  _you_."

"Someone's feeling bold, hm? You gonna fuck me in the middle of the Wakandan woods?"

"Nah, you've been away for so long." He pressed another quick kiss to his lips. "I'm gonna treat you like a fucking king."

"Don't let T'challa know you said that."

"I think he'll understand.

"Maybe we can get some goats or something. Be the mysterious white guys living on the farm on the outskirts of the city."

"With a vibranium bed."

"And door handles, so I don't accidentally crush 'em all the time."

"You don't crush that many door handles."

"Yeah, but I've done it so many times already. It'd be a good investment."

"Y'think we could adopt a couple kids?"

"I dunno, Stevie . . . I mean, baby goats?"

Steve laughed. "God, it's good to have you back."

"Good to be back, Stevie. And good to know you're gonna try to keep your punkass self outta trouble."

"I'm not making any promises, though. Having goats presents a  _lot_ of opportunities for comic mischief."

"Either way, dumbass, I'm with you-" he said, and Steve chimed in-

"-To the end of the line."

* * *

"Hey, Buck?"

"Mmn, yeah?"

"You up?"

"No, I'm sleeping."

Steve laughed.

Bucky rolled onto his side. "Y'need somethin'?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Then why'd you wake me up?"

Steve shrugged. "Just wanted to hear your voice."

Bucky snickered. "That's gay."

"We're married."

"Still." He moved closer to Steve and wrapped his arm around his chest.

"Hey Buck?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Stevie." He let out a contented sigh. "Now go to sleep. I'm fuckin' tired."

Steve kissed his head. "Of course, Sergent." 

 


End file.
